


Sculpture

by The_Exile



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sen no kiseki (Video Games)
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, Crossover, Gen, Randomness, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Ruprecht makes friends at his new school.





	

"Um... how do you do the shrinking thing?"

Clara turned and glared. She had not given anyone permission to speak to her. Her masterpiece was almost complete and she could not be interrupted, not by a person, not by sleep, not by anything. What if someone spoke to her while her muse was trying to say something?

"Oh, Ruprecht," her voice was flat, trying to portray very clearly her complete lack of interest in talking to another person, even that new exchange student with the weird antennae on his head, "I have no idea what you're going on about."

"You know, the shrinking thing. On the horse. Before you petrified it."

"Before I what?"

"Petrification is really easy here, what with all the symbologically reactive minerals, but I've only ever seen one report of a shrinking spell and that was some guy using lost ancient technology who sounds as powerful as the Boss."

"It's just a sculpture. You know, from a block of stone. Like a normal person," she sighed. Had Beryl been filling his head with strange ideas already? He didn't really need any extra lessons in being odd. Was 'Nede' even a real place or did he make it up?

"Ohhh... I get it... you like improving on the results of petrification! Vesper says that's okay, as long as you don't ever plan on reviving afterwards. But I think the quality is okay without..."

"No petrification was involved. At all. This is all my own work from scratch, from a normal block of stone. Now go away and stop being weird."

"Um... I'm weird? You're the one who only ever does one thing! Even Decus does two things! He sets things on fire *and* shouts at the top of his voice!" replied Ruprecht, leaning on the back of the chair and inspecting the girl, "You need to get out more. Find some new inspiration from nature. Petrify someone you don't like..."

"No petrification! Go away!" she threw a book at him, then regretted it after he left. After all, it was a perfectly good book.

Okay, and because he was slightly more interesting to talk to than most people who came in with stupid questions.

**Author's Note:**

> She threatens to turn you into one of her art projects at least once...


End file.
